Wie sein Regenschirm
by An-Owl-loves-the-Moon
Summary: Sich um jemanden zu sorgen, ist kein Vorteil – aber es wäre auch nicht fair, wenn er keine einzige Schwäche hätte, oder?


**Wie sein Regenschirm**

Schon im aller ersten Moment hatte er damals gewusst, dass er diesen Anblick nie mehr vergessen würde.

_Diese vielleicht vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen, die ihn durchdringend angestarrt hatten, und die ihn dennoch nicht zu erkennen vermocht hatten. Die bebenden Hände, die sich hilflos in seine Kleidung gekrallt hatten. Jeder der zitternden Atemzüge, die ihm entgegengeschlagen waren. Und vor allem der offene Mund, gewillt, etwas zu sagen, aber einfach nicht dazu in der Lage._

**Dies war der einzige Moment im Leben von Mycroft Holmes gewesen, in dem er weder gewusst hatte, was er machen sollte, noch was er hätte sagen sollen.**

„Sie beobachten ihn schon wieder?", es hatte viel eher wie eine Aussage geklungen, als nach einer Frage.

Nur mit viel Mühe gelang es Mycroft, den Blick von dem Computerbildschirm vor ihm abzuwenden und nach rechts zu seiner Assistentin, Anthea, zu schauen. Diese stand fast direkt hinter ihm und hatte sich etwas hinuntergebeugt, um eine bessere Sicht auf seine Arbeit zu haben. Mycroft war anscheinend zu sehr auf das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm konzentriert gewesen, sodass er Antheas Anwesenheit gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, wie eine ihrer braunen Locken an seinem Hals kitzelte. Unmerklich runzelte er die Stirn – wie lange sah sie ihm schon zu?

Schnell schloss Mycroft mit ein paar Klicks das Programm und räusperte sich verhalten. Wieder einmal war er der Versuchung erlegen, seinen jüngeren Bruder über die öffentlichen Kameras zu überwachen. Innerlich verfluchte Mycroft sich für seine Undiszipliniertheit. Er musste endlich damit aufhören, aber das war nun einmal leichter gesagt als getan. Zurzeit konnte er es einfach nicht.

„Sie haben nichts gesehen", antwortete Mycroft seiner Assistentin mit dem gewohnten, kühlen Unterton.

„Natürlich, wie immer." Über Antheas Gesicht huschte kurz der Hauch eines Lächelns, dann deutete sie auf einen Stapel Akten, der allem Anschein nach der Grund für ihre Präsenz war. „In den grauen Akten sind die Unterlagen, nach denen sie verlangt hatten, Mr. Holmes. Die weißen Akten darunter beinhalten ein paar Formulare, die Ihre Genehmigung erfordern."

Mycroft nickte leicht, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals", sagte er, während er sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Aus einem Impuls heraus rieb er sich müde die Augen und schloss sie ein paar Sekunden lang. Eigentlich hatte er damit warten wollen, bis Anthea sein Büro verlassen hatte, doch seine Assistentin machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen. Er spannte die Schultern an, wenigstens den Seufzer würde er unterdrücken. Er hasste es, seinen Körper nicht zu jedem Zeitpunkt unter Kontrolle haben zu können.

Mycroft konnte spüren, wie Antheas klarer, wachsamer Blick ihn musterte. Es war ein leichtes für sie, das Befinden ihrer Mitmenschen anhand deren Körpersprache abzulesen. Eine Eigenschaft, die er sehr zu schätzen wusste, die ihm manchmal aber auch zum Verhängnis wurde.

„Sie sollten nicht immer so viel über ihn nachdenken", durchbrach sie schließlich das Schweigen. „Gönnen Sie sich stattdessen zur Abwechslung etwas Ruhe. Immerhin ist Sherlock Holmes ein erwachsener Mann. Außerdem ist Dr. Watson bei ihm, ihm kann überhaupt nichts passieren. Kümmern Sie sich lieber mal ein wenig um sich selbst." Anthea strich ihm mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über die Schulter, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Mycroft quittierte ihre Sorge mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches allerdings nur wenige Sekunden anhielt.

Er sollte sich ausruhen, während Sherlock wieder irgendeinem verrückten Serienmörder hinterher jagte? Unglücklicherweise auch noch in der Drogenszene?

Das war einfach unmöglich.

Sicherheitshalber schielte er rasch zur Tür hinüber und hielt den Atem an. Angestrengt lauschte Mycroft in die Stille seines Büros hinein. Antheas Schritte waren schon längst verklungen und ansonsten schien sich nichts weiter zu tun. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, schätzungsweise würde er zumindest für die nächste halbe Stunde seine Ruhe haben.

Jetzt, wo er unbeobachtet war, seufzte er, wobei sich seine Schultern wieder lockerten. Die steife Körperhaltung, die er für gewöhnlich an den Tag legte, um einschüchternder zu wirken, machte ihn gelegentlich fertig.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Tür, öffnete er erneut das Programm für die Überwachungskameras. Es dauerte beinahe zehn Minuten, bevor er die Kamera fand, die Sherlock gerade aufzeichnete.

Mycroft beobachtete seinen Bruder dabei, wie dieser durch diverse düstere Gassen hechtete, um offensichtlich einen Verdächtigen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. John folgte dem Jüngeren dabei auf Schritt und Tritt, wenn auch recht unbeholfen.

‚_So ist es gut'_, dachte er, _‚Solange John bei ihm ist, kann er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Jedenfalls nicht auf zu dumme.'_

So sehr ihn der Anblick solcher Bilder auch beruhigte, erweckte er jedes Mal irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl ganz tief in ihm drin. Sein Herz zog sich dabei einen Atemzug über zusammen und darauf verspürte Mycroft ein kaum wahrnehmbares Stechen – oftmals war dieses so schwach, dass er sich unsicher darüber war, ob er es sich nicht nur einbildete. Den Regeln der Logik nach konnte es nicht wirklich da gewesen sein. Doch wann immer er es vernommen hatte, konnte er danach sein Herz viel kräftiger schlagen spüren und wenn er zu seinen Händen herabsah, musste er stets feststellen, dass sie sich verkrampft hatten und jeder seiner Muskeln sich schrecklich angespannt anfühlte.

Einmal hatte er dabei zufällig in einen Spiegel sehen können. Das Spiegelbild hatte ihn unweigerlich an Sherlock erinnert, wie er Mycroft vor langer Zeit angeblickt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Situation von damals: Ihr Vater hatte mit seinen guten Schulnoten vor seinen Freunden angegeben und hatte Sherlocks ebenfalls bemerkenswerte Leistungen mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Während die Bekannten ihres Vaters ihm daraufhin gratulierten und ihn lobten, hatte Sherlock einfach daneben gestanden, mit derselben verkrampften Körperhaltung, unfähig etwas zu tun. Mycroft hatte es für Eifersucht gehalten – aber Himmel, Herrgott, **nein!** Bei ihm konnte es auf keinen Fall so etwas Banales wie Eifersucht sein!

Zudem verband die beiden mehr als John und Sherlock – egal wie schwierig ihre Beziehung zueinander sein mochte. Denn Mycroft kannte alle Seiten aus Sherlocks Leben, jedes einzelne Kapitel, selbst jene, auf die niemand stolz sein konnte.

Und dann war da auch noch diese eine Erinnerung, die sie sich teilten, an jene folgenschwere Nacht.

Für Außenstehende klang es garantiert lächerlich, dass er, „der Eismann", sich so dermaßen an eine Szene aus der Vergangenheit klammerte, wobei noch hinzukam, dass Sherlock sich nur bruchstückhaft an das Geschehene erinnern konnte. Doch diese eine Erinnerung hatte sich unbeschreiblich fest in ihm verankert, selbst heute, Jahre später, beeinflusste sie weiterhin sein Handeln. Sie war der Grund, weshalb Mycroft unzählige Nächte über wach in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, vor Nervosität nicht dazu in der Lage einzuschlafen und gedanklich bei seinem kleinen Bruder und dem, was er gerade wieder anstellen könnte.

Zu jener Zeit hatte er das erste Mal Angst, _wahre_ Angst, kennengelernt.

.~.~.~.

_Schwerfällig schritt Mycroft durch die belebten Straßen Londons. Er hatte gerade einen anstrengenden Arbeitstag hinter sich gebracht, war müde und versuchte dementsprechend schnell an ein Taxi zu kommen. Eigentlich war der Weg zu seiner Wohnung nicht allzu weit, aber er hasste diese ganze Lauferei einfach. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er auf der Arbeit permanent den Laufburschen spielen musste. Oh, wie er seine Vorgesetzten für ihre großen Büroräume und PAs beneidete! Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, eines Tages selbst derjenige zu sein, der die Befehle erteilte und den anderen dann bei der Arbeit zusehen konnte. _

_Würde er sich weiterhin so gefügig geben und seine Aufgaben zufriedenstellend erledigen, dann könnte er, nach eigener Einschätzung, in spätestens zwei Jahren eine höhere Position einnehmen. Eine schrecklich lange Zeitspanne… er sollte seinem Chef wohl endlich mitteilen, dass er über dessen Affären Bescheid wusste und ein wenig Druck ausüben – bei so einem ängstlichen Kalb von Boss sollte Mycroft im Handumdrehen eine Beförderung rausschlagen können. _

_Eine Weile lang überlegte er, wie und wann er das Thema am geschicktesten ansprechen sollte, bis ihn das Martinshorn eines vorbeirasenden Krankenwagens aus den Gedanken riss. Er rieb sich über sein Ohr, es war eine Plage, wie laut diese Dinger waren. Seufzend musterte er die Straßen und blieb mit einem Mal ruckartig stehen. _

_Nicht schon wieder._

_Seine Überlegungen hatten ihn so abgelenkt, dass seine Beine sich ihren eigenen Weg gesucht hatten. Jetzt stand er hier, zum wiederholten Male, im vermutlich dubiosesten Teil Londons. _

_Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und die Straßenlaternen schafften es mit ihren schwachen Glühlampen kaum, die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Es musste bereits nach Elf sein, dennoch herrschte hier ein reges Treiben. Mit einem schnellen Blick betrachtete er seine Umgebung genauer. Größtenteils hielten sich nur zwielichtige Gestalten und gescheiterte Existenzen an diesem Ort auf, wie Mycroft nach einer kurzen Deduktion feststellte. Die ganze Palette schien sich eingefunden zu haben: Obdachlose, Kleinkriminelle, Prostituierte, Dealer und natürlich auch Abhängige … __**Drogenjunkies.**__ Nicht auszuschließen, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich auch irgendwo in der Nähe herumtrieb, sich wieder irgendein Gift spritzte, um danach vor sich hin zu dämmern… _

_Bei dem letzten Gedanken fuhr ihn ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich zurück. Im Wesentlichen sprach es gegen seine Prinzipien, Mitleid für Süchtige zu verspüren. Sie hatten es sich ja selbst eingebrockt, waren ihrer eigenen Schwäche erlegen und unfähig, oder nicht dazu bereit, sich selbst zu befreien. Also gammelten sie in Armut dahin, bis sie sich den „goldenen Schuss" gaben und in Einsamkeit starben. _

_Mycroft verachtete diese Tatsachen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Menschen – mit einem halbwegs funktionierenden Verstand – ihr Leben wegwarfen für kurzweilige Rauschzustände. Abartig._

_Doch Ansichten ändern sich… leider._

_Denn seit er wusste, dass Sherlock, sein Bruder, durch dessen Venen dasselbe Blut floss, zu einem von diesen Leuten geworden war, hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, was er denken sollte. _

_Auf der einen Seite hatte er Angst, Angst davor, seinen Bruder irgendwann in einer dreckigen Gasse tot aufzufinden. Dann verspürte er auf der anderen Seite Hass und Unverständnis. Ja, man konnte sagen, dass er Sherlock für seine Schwäche verachtete. _

_Egal wie man es auch drehte und wendete: Mycroft steckte fest. Dieser Konflikt in ihm war nicht zu lösen. Er wollte Sherlock helfen und auch wieder nicht. In seinem Kopf herrschte ein ewiges Hin und Her, und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto stärker wurden die Kopfschmerzen, welche ihn schon seit Monaten plagten. _

_Dabei gab es Unsicherheit streng gesehen nicht in dem Wortschatz eines Holmes, jedenfalls war Mycroft dieser Meinung. Unsicherheit würde nämlich bedeuten, dass er seine Maske der Logik ablegen müsse und seinen irrationalen Gefühlen freien Lauf gewähren würde – das war schlichtweg unmöglich._

_Plötzlich hörte er ein Poltern hinter sich. Sofort fuhr er herum und den Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot, brachte sein Herz einen Takt zum Aussetzen. Nicht im Entferntesten hatte er damit gerechnet._

_An einer schmutzigen Laterne, kaum fünf Meter von ihm entfernt, hatte Sherlock sich sitzend angelehnt, blickte Mycroft stumm entgegen. _

_Das dumpfe Licht ließ die Augen seines Bruders sanft funkeln, und als sein Kopf kurz benommen zur Seite kippte, die Lichtreflexionen in seinen Augen eine Sekunde lang erstarben, konnte Mycroft ungehindert auf die geweiteten Pupillen Sherlocks schauen. _

_Noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, war auf sein Gegenüber zugestürmt und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. Und dann… Tja, dann starrte er nur noch._

_Neben den geweiteten Pupillen gab es noch dutzende weitere Zeichen an seinem Körper, die geradezu danach schrien, dass dieser sich ein weiteres Mal zugedröhnt hatte. Sein Atem ging beängstigend langsam und jeder einzelne Atemzug wirkte wie ein unglaublicher Kraftakt. Jedes Mal, wenn Sherlock ausgeatmet hatte, spannte sich Mycroft an, biss die Zähne aufeinander und betete, dass sein Bruder gleich wieder einatmen würde. Ein Folterakt, der sich ständig wiederholte. _

_Und daneben glitt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den linken Arm seines Bruders. Der Ärmel seines verdreckten Hemdes war noch immer nach oben gekrempelt, sodass Mycroft eine ungehinderte Sicht auf Sherlocks Armbeuge hatte. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, während er so ruhig wie möglich versuchte, das ihm gebotene Bild zu verarbeiten. Die vielen kleinen, roten Pünktchen auf der blassen Haut strahlten ihm förmlich entgegen. Auf Mycroft wirkten sie wie eine Provokation, als wenn sie sich über ihn lustig machen würden. Sie waren der Beweis dafür, dass sein Kampf mit seinen eigenen, vor Naivität strotzenden Prinzipien nichts weiter als eine Farce gewesen war. Ein Vorwand, damit er seine Angst um Sherlock nicht hatte zugeben müssen._

_Kontinuierlich beäugte er Sherlock, der ihm wie ein Häufchen Elend gegenüber saß und Löcher in die Luft guckte, so intensiv er konnte. Vermutlich wäre es das Beste einen Krankenwagen zu rufen… _

_**Verflucht! **__Die Situation überforderte ihn, zumal Sherlock gar nicht auf ihn reagierte. Vorsichtig legte Mycroft intuitiv seine zitternde Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders._

„_Sherlock?", flüsterte er. _

_Träge blinzelte der Angesprochene ihm entgegen, ehe er den Kopf schief legte. _

„_Wer bist du?"_

_Drei Worte, eine simple Frage und der Albtraum für Mycroft Holmes._

_Sein ganzer Körper erstarrte wie auf Kommando, seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr und sein Herzschlag setzte dafür aus. Alles an ihm tat mit einem Mal furchtbar weh. Es war als hätte er einen unsichtbaren Schlag abbekommen, jedoch nicht nur ins Gesicht, sondern überall hin. Jeder Millimeter schmerzte an ihm. Die Luft um ihn herum schien ihn aus heiteren Himmel erdrücken zu wollen. Er war nicht länger fähig, seinen Brustkorb zu heben, geschweige denn zu senken. Und als hätte irgendein Stümper die Repeat-Taste gedrückt, hallten Sherlocks Worte unaufhörlich in Dauerschleife durch seinen Kopf. Alles war eingefroren, die Zeit stand still. _

_Seine Zeit zumindest. _

„_Du kennst meinen Namen. Wer bist du?" _

_Die Tonlage hatte sich verändert, klang jetzt zaghafter und … ängstlicher?_

_Mycroft brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass es diesmal nicht die Wiederholung aus seinem Kopf gewesen war. _

_Außer Stande etwas zu tun sah er dabei zu, wie Sherlock seine Hand, die auf dessen Schulter festzukleben schien, mit einer schwachen Bewegung wegwischte. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ Mycroft sie hinabgleiten, bevor sie leblos an seiner Seite herabbaumelte._

_Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, was er antworten sollte oder er wie aus dieser Situation herauskam. Sein ganzer Kopf war wie leergefegt und dennoch versuchte er verzweifelt eine Lösung zu finden. Es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen, bis zu dem Moment, in dem Sherlock sich ungeschickt zu ihm nach vorne gelehnt hatte und seine nach Halt suchenden Hände sich in Mycrofts Jacke geklammert hatten. Sie waren furchtbar kühl. So kühl, dass die Kälte sich ihren Weg durch Mycrofts Jackett bahnen konnte und seine Haut kribbeln ließ. Langsam fand er in die Realität zurück._

„_Wer bist du?", fragte Sherlock wieder. Von seiner jetzigen Position aus hauchte er die Worte Mycroft förmlich ins Ohr. Den schwachen Atem seines Bruders absolut klar und unmittelbar neben sich zu hören, beruhigte ihn seltsamerweise. _

_Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Mycrofts Gesicht ab, ehe er auf Sherlocks Frage einging: „Weder Freund noch Feind, Sherlock. Weder Freund noch Feind." _

„_Ich verstehe…", murmelte Sherlock müde. Die Stimme des Jüngeren war sehr schwach gewesen und immer leiser geworden. Scheinbar hatte sein Bruder ihm eigentlich noch mehr zu sagen, denn sein Mund bewegte sich noch ein paar Sekunden lang, ohne dass jedoch nur ein einziges Wort diesen verließ. Zurückblickend konnte Mycroft nicht mehr sagen, ob er sich das eventuell nur eingebildet hatte, aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied?_

_Dafür wusste er nämlich ganz genau, wie Sherlock danach seine „Vorsicht" abgelegt hatte und sich ganz an ihn gelehnt hatte. Er würde nie vergessen, wie sich Sherlocks hoffnungslos zerzauste Locken an seinem Hals angefühlt hatten und wie dessen Brustkorb bei jedem Atemzug gegen seinen eigenen drückte. Ebenso wenig, wie das Gefühl, erstmals __**wirklich**__ für ihn dagewesen zu sein._

.~.~.~.

Es war das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass die beiden Holmes-Brüder sich je so nahe gekommen waren – ein außergewöhnlicher Tag.

Nach diesem Ereignis hatte Mycroft alles Erdenkliche getan, um Sherlock zu unterstützen. Er hatte ihn noch in derselben Nacht, wenn auch nur durch die ein oder andere leicht erpresserische Methode, in einer der besten Entzugskliniken Londons unterbringen können. Besucht hatte er ihn dort allerdings kein einziges Mal. Sentimentalität war einfach nicht seine Stärke.

Außerdem hätte Sherlock ihn bei klarem Verstand, mit seiner Sturheit lediglich wieder angefeindet und ihn in hohen Bogen rausgeworfen. Da Mycroft solche Eskapaden nur zu gut kannte und auf weitere verzichten konnte, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, die Fäden lieber aus dem Hintergrund zu ziehen, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging. Deshalb hatte er auch niemanden erzählt, dass er sich um die Einweisung in die Klinik gekümmert hatte – nicht einmal ihren Eltern. Unabhängig davon, dass Sherlock ihm längst auf die Schliche gekommen war, gab er es trotzdem nicht offen zu. Er dachte nicht mal daran. Genauso wenig wie daran, Sherlock je danach zu fragen, wie viel er noch von dieser Nacht wusste.

Natürlich wäre es gelogen, zu behaupten, dass es ihn nicht interessieren würde. Dennoch würde es Mycroft garantiert nicht in den Sinn kommen, selbst zu versuchen etwas an dieser Situation zu ändern.

Irgendwie gefiel sie ihm auch. Es war eben seine ganz eigene, verdrehte Art, den großen Bruder zu spielen. Er war wie einer dieser durchsichtigen Regenschirme – ein verachtenswerter Versuch, Schirme dezenter zu machen.


End file.
